Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel of Kuroshitsuji. The new season features two new main characters - Alois TrancyNana Mizuki on Wikipedia as the master and Claude FaustusTakahiro Sakurai on Wikipedia as the butler. Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info Also the main characters return from previous series, such as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. The second season is in an anime format, airing on ten different stationsKuroshitsuji II#Show Times. The second season had an official magazine released before the on-air date, which is Black Tabloid. This season has 12 episodes, while nine DVDs are confirmed for this second season.Animate Online Shop Statistics General *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by The GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya *'First Arc': 12 episodes *'Total DVD(s)': 9 *'DVD 1': Will be released on 22nd September 2010 :Includes Episode 1 and Episode 2 *'DVD 2': Will be released on 27th October 2010 :Includes Episode 3 and OVA: Ciel in Wonderland part 1 :*'DVD 3: 'Will be '''released on 24th November 2010 :*Episode 4 and OVA- and Phantomhive Yokoso (Welcome to Phantomhive mansion!)''' : '''DVD 4: Will be released on 22nd December 2010. : Episode 5 and Episode 6 : : DVD 5: Will be released on 26th January 2011 : Episode 7 and OVA 4- Making of Kuroshitsuji 2 : : DVD 6: Will be released on 23rd Febuary 2011 : Episode 8 and OVA 5- Ciel in Wonderland part 2 : : DVD 7: Will be released on 23rd March 2011 : Episode 9 and Episode 10 : : DVD 8: Will be released on 27th April 2011 : Episode 11 and OVA 6- William Shinigami No Monogatari (The Story of God's death, William) : : DVD 9: Will be released on 25th May 2011 : Episode 12 and OVA special series finale Staff *'Director': Hirofumi Ogura *'Series Composition': Mari Okada *'Music': Taku Iwasaki *'Original creator/Illustration': Yana Toboso *'Character Design': Minako Shiba *'Art Director': Manabu Otsuzuki *'Art design': Kazushige Kanehira *'Sound Director': Katsuyoshi Kobayashi *'Cgi Director': Takayuki Furukawa *'Director of Photography': Takayuki Furukawa *'Producer': **Hiro Maruyama **Hiroyuki Shimizu **Mikihiro Iwata **Shunsuke Saito *'Advertising Producer': Kazuko Yamamoto *'Color design': Yuichi Furuichi *'Sound Effects': Tomokazu Mitsui *'Sound Engineer': Yō Yamada *'Supervisor': Tsuyoshi Kuma/ Takeshi Kuma *'OP Theme performance': the GazettEThe GazettE official site *'ED Theme Performance': Yuya MatsushitaHe played as Sebastian Michaelis in Musical 1 and Musical 2. *'Insert song performance': KalafinaThe one who sang Lacrimosa for Kuroshitsuji I anime ending song. Companies *'Animation Production': A-1 Pictures Inc. *'Main Broadcasters': **Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd **MBS **TBS *'Music Production': Aniplex *'Producers': **Aniplex **Hakuhodo DY Media Partners **MBS **MOVIC **Square Enix Cast *'Mizuki Nana' as Alois Trancy *'Sakurai Takahiro' as Claude Faustus *'Maaya Sakamoto' as Ciel Phantomhive *'Daisuke Ono '''as Sebastian Michaelis Plot ''Kuroshitsuji II takes place in the second half of the 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household resides. It is set one year and three months after the ending of the first seasonAnime News network 2010-05-27Episode 24 anime.. Ciel is presumed dead in the first season, but Sebastian brings him back to life. The few episodes after the second episodes will mostly follow Ciel and his servants rather than the Trancy Household. The series will include the characters of the Phantomhive household, including Elizabeth Middleford. It is stated that here, Ciel had lost his memories, including those about Madam Red's death, Grell,Soma,and Angela. Story Episode 1 Main Article: KURO Shitsuji The new season starts out with the protagonist, Alois, repeating "darkness" over and over again. He lies naked on a bed, his body full of bruises. As he walks towards the window, he makes a contract with a demon, causing a spider to appear to form a seal on his tongue. In the next scene, Alois wakes up and his butler Claude announces his uncle is coming to visit. Although the mansion has already been redecorated, Alois orders Claude to return it to the original state because his uncle suspects Alois's legitimacy as the former head's son. After his uncle leaves, a storm breaks out and a cloaked man appears asking for shelter. In return for revealing the contents of his luggage, the cloaked man requests entry into mansion basement. There, he takes out a box of 'New Moon Drop', which is also known as Black Tea. When Claude attacks the man, his identity is revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis, hiding the lifeless body of Ciel Phantomhive in his suitcase. Alois is surprised but also glad he "finally found Ciel Phantomhive" and orders Claude to capture them both. However, after Sebastian knocks out the lights, Alois is terrified and holds on to Claude, begging him not to leave. Sebastian escapes by breaking through the window and runs through the forest in the storm. At the end of the episode, Sebastian opens the tea box and reveals Ciel's blue ring. As he places it on Ciel's finger, Sebastian says, "It's time to wake up, young master". Episode 2 Main Article: Solo Shitsuji Ciel and Lizzie go on a search for the Phantom White Deer as per Lizzie's request. They have a kind of picnic. Ciel's misunderstanding of her purpose makes Lizzie mad, and she takes off. Ciel, Sebastian and the servants search for Lizzie, only to be further impeded by a storm. Lau and Ranmao assist them, while running a public betting pool on whether the search will be successful. The flood forces Ciel to swim out to save Lizzie. The storm passes over and they finally find the white deer, which is a "hill figure" cut into the chalk of the hillside. Lizzie reveals that she wanted Ciel to be the one to find it because it is said that one who sees the White Deer will have a happy life. Episode 3 Main Article: Maiden Shitsuji Ciel is ordered by the queen to solve a case in which a bride is burnt to death. It is revealed that everything was caused by a photography terror from an old lady named Margaret. Opium was also involved in the case. Grell appears to intrude and later helps Sebastian. In the end, Sebastian wakes Ciel up to tell him something about three years ago and the Trancy Noble Family. Episode 4 Main Article: TERO Shitsuji Ciel and Sebastian go onboard a train to investigate a kidnapping case. The train hosts a number of strange characters including a killer in police custody, an archaeologist traveling with a mummy, assassins in disguise, and Claude Faustus. Ciel meets Fred Aberline's twin brother, also working for Scotland Yard, who says his brother told him a lot about Ciel. Ciel rescues the kidnapped boy, who was hidden in the case with the mummy; but the kidnapper reveals that he has planted a bomb on the train. Sebastian removes it and prevents the train from falling off the track. He spots Claude and talks with him later in the afternoon. Claude gives him an invitation from Alois and discusses Ciel's revenge. In the end, Ciel receives the letter written to him by Alois Trancy. Episode 5 Main Article: Noro Shitsuji It is revealed that Ciel actually lost his memories, and everyone around him had to act like everything was fine. Ciel's closest are invited to the Trancy household's costume party. Ciel suffers from flashbacks of the mansion when he enters. He meets a blond maid, who spills wine on his coat and insists that Ciel let her clean it. The maid gets close to Ciel, steals his eye patch, and runs away. Ciel chases after her and ends up in a forest. The blond maid approaches him there and reveals that he is actually Alois Trancy. Ciel gets trapped by Claude, Alois, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury, but he summons Sebastian and decides to fight. Before the battle starts, Alois says a strange phrase that shocks Ciel. Episode 6 Main Article: Yotsuyu Shitsuji The Trancy Ball continues. Hannah brings out a glass instrument (armonica) that plays a dark song and hypnotizes people. Sebastian and Ciel fight with Tonchinkan and escape back to the manor. Sebastian plays the Glass Harp, countering Hannah's instrument and bringing people back to normal. Alois later appears with another outfit and approaches Ciel and Sebastian. The butlers pardon themselves to leave for a ten minute talk. The butlers make a deal that Claude will have also Ciel's soul, sealing it with a ritual involving blood and roses. Episode 7 Main Article: Koro Shitsuji Ciel receives an invitation from the Trancy household; Claude requests that Ciel and Sebastian come to their private ball. Alois adds how regretful he is for his behavior in the costume ball. Uninterested at first, Sebastian researches the Trancy household. He discovers that they were in fact the ones who killed Ciel's parents, and planned on finishing him as well. Knowing this, Ciel comes to the private ball to exact his revenge. Upon their arrival, Alois welcomes them and shows them a giant chessboard field where the Trancy household would go up against Sebastian, with Ciel and Alois watching. After lunch, Ciel asks Alois to show him around his mansion. When they enter one of the rooms, Ciel decides to end Alois by having a swordfight. Ciel lands an attack on Alois, who is then seriously injured. Claude stops Ciel as he is about to kill him. He goes into a trance when licking Ciel's blood. Alois asks Claude for help but he stares at his master with cold eyes, which could mean that there will be a betrayal in the contract. Episode 8 Main Article: Toro Shitsuji This episode mainly covers the making of "Alois Trancy," as the opening is shown to have changed - making it the similar to the first episode's opening where it is Trancy-centric. Alois Trancy, as England knows him, is actually named Jim McCain. This episode includes his past such as memories of his brother, Luca, being taken into slavery by the Trancy household, being forced to do sexual acts with his "father" and how he forms his contract with Claude. The episode starts out with Alois in his bed and getting his bandages changed by Claude, only to end up being disgusted with the fact that Claude had smiled. He orders Hannah to take him to Ciel while Claude is making a paper ring with the triplets to watch him. On his way to the Phantomhive Manor, Alois' carriage, driven by Hannah, crashes into a tree after Grell appears saying that death is here to claim "Jim McCain". Hannah, at an attempt to protect Alois, fights Grell, but gets pinned against a tree by his chainsaw. During the fight, the injured Alois crawls up to a large tree where a hungry wolf comes threatening to eat him. Just as he has given up hope, Claude saves him. Alois is relieved to see that Claude had come to his rescue. He cries out to him that he is his the only one he trusts, and begs to never leave him. Claude responds that his appetite cannot be stimulated by his soul, and murders him by crushing his head. After taking Alois' ring (that probably contains his soul), he asks Grell if he was going to take the ring. Grell replies that it would be more fun to watch. After the ending credits, Hannah is shown approaching Alois' corpse. She sits on him and seems to stick her finger in his eye, like Alois did to her in Episode 1. In theory, she could either be seeking revenge for the harsh treatment of her eye, doing what she did to Alois as payback, or she could be forming a brand-new contract, as Claude violated the initial contract by killing Alois without granting his wish. What she does to him is not made clear as the camera moves skywards. As a central character of this series, it is unlikely Alois has been completely killed off. Episode 9 Main Article: Uro Shitsuji Claude asks the rest of the Trancy Household what they think he should do with Alois' ring. After an observation from Hannah, Claude confirms that he has changed the wallpaper colour to midnight blue, symbolizing a change that is about to come. Ciel travels back to London with Sebastian as he was requested by the Queen to investigate into a case which she was presently troubled about, one which involved little boys being attacked at night and getting their eyes gouged out. Ciel reminisces about how Alois told him that he can't trust his own butler and Sebastian asks him what's wrong though the former says nothing. Ciel figures out after drawing on a map, the pattern of a spiderweb which evidently shows that Alois is the culprit. He wonders whether Alois is still alive though Sebastian reassures that he shouldn't be. Suddenly, a shinigami attacks them and introduces himself as Ronald Knox. Sebastian tells Ciel to escape and not to come out of the box he was hiding in without the former telling him so. Sebastian then precedes to battle Ronald Knox and later on, William T. Spears. Ciel however, hallucinates and runs out of the box, only to be caught and falsely accused by Hannah to be the culprit and her master, Alois Trancy. Ciel is tortured at a mental institute and he is subjected to a weak state of mind. Claude seizes this opportunity to merge Alois' and Ciel's souls together. Sebastian finds Ciel when he hears him scream and it is revealed that he now thinks that Sebastian was the one who killed his parents and that Claude is his only butler. Under Claude's prompting, Ciel orders Sebastian to get out of his sight, much to the latter's shock and reluctance. Claude returns to the Trancy Household, holding a sleeping Ciel in his arms and calls him "Young Master". Meanwhile, an irritated Sebastian observes that as a butler, he should remove all the 'spiderwebs' for his master. Episode 10 Main Article: Zero Butler Due to being commanded by Ciel that he was not to appear before his sight, Sebastian could only watch him from the outskirts of the Trancy manor. Claude, meanwhile, helps Ciel dress up and carries out the daily routines, whilst complimenting him about his many favourable qualities, much to Sebastian’s jealousy and annoyance. He even goes so far to kiss Ciel’s thigh, which earns a hard kick and disgusted remark from the latter and causes Sebastian to tear down a forest in fury. Claude continues trying to please Ciel, whom gets annoyed even further. Claude tries to persuade Ciel to form a new contract with him, but he said he will think about it. Meanwhile, Sebastian catches Grell taking photos of him and manages to persuade him to accompany him to the village Luca and his demon destroyed (Alois’ home village). There, an ex-prostitute recounts how she was spared from the massacre because she displayed kindness to the little boy. She is however killed by Thompson, Timber and Cantebury before she could relay any more information and they proceed to battle Sebastian and Grell. They are eventually defeated and killed by Grell’s death scythe and their cinematic records shows Ciel helping Hannah stand up after accidentally hitting her, causing Sebastian’s fury once more and he sprints back to the manor. Ciel breaks a mirror and orders Claude to clean it up whilst Hannah prepares him to go to bed, rather than the butler, much to Claude’s displeasure and surprise. In his bedchamber, Hannah shows Ciel Alois’ eye imbedded in her throat, causing him to scream until fainting. Sebastian confronts Claude and they battle, their contract no longer existing. Meanwhile Ciel informs Sebastian loudly from the tower that he has climbed up and is about to fall and everyone realizes that Alois’ soul has now gained control over Ciel’s body. Show Times All time tables are shown in Japan timezone. * MBS: Every Thursday starting from July 1st :: Time: 25:20 (1:20 Friday morning) * TBS: Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 25:55 (1:55 Saturday morning) *'Shizuoka Broadcasting': Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 26:10 (2:10 Saturday morning) * Tohoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:23 (2:23 Saturday morning) * RCC Chugoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:43 (2:43 Sunday morning) * Hokkaido Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * Kumamoto Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * RKB Mainichi Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from July 5th :: Time: 26:25 (2:25 Tuesday morning) * Sanyo Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from 5th :: Time: 26:50 (2:50 Tuesday morning) * Central Japan Broadcasting (Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting): Every Wednesday starting from July 7 :: Time: 26:00 (2:00 Thursday morning) All dates and times might be changed due to circumstances, for further info, visit each station's website. Source: official Site @ http://kuroshitsuji.tv/ Countdown Events *The staffs opened a twitter: http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2 *Official Spot PVs. *A poster will be included in the July GFantasy. *''TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid'' will be released on 18th of June. *An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) will be held on July 1st, as it is the first date of the premiere. There will be a screening in Shinjuku at a cinema at the same time as the first broadcast.http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/news/index.html (in japanese) It is said that the event will be an all-night event. The Preview Gallery Scans File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz Blk Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid Kuro II anime scan.jpg|Scan on Kuroshitsuji II - artw.jpg|Artwork in Magazine Shiba Sketch.jpg|Shiba's sketch Tabloid header.jpg|Tabloid photo KSII-set.jpg|Poster campaign set Shiba Alois-0day.jpg|0 day to go by Shiba Shiba Claude-1day.jpg|1 day to go by Shiba KII-SPSC.jpg|Butler Animedia cover KIISPAG SP.jpg|Butler clash Bird CD.jpg|Bird CD cover Scan-KII-Cobweb.jpg|Cobweb scan Header Kuroshitsuji II.png|Kuroshitsuji II Header Charason 03.jpg Charason 02.jpg Charason 04.jpg Charason 01.jpg K2 poster.jpg|Poster Charason 09.jpg Charason 08.jpg Charason 07.jpg Charason 06.jpg Charason 05.jpg Poster1.JPG Poster2.JPG Triplitsscan.jpg Black Tabloid BT Trancy.jpg|Trancy Logo BT Ton.jpg|Tonchinkan BT YanaIll.jpg|Illust by Yana BT Timber.jpg|Timber BT Thompson.jpg|Thompson BT LL.jpg|Little Alois BT iLL.jpg|Alois shots BT HA.jpg|Hannah BT Cantebury.jpg|Cantebury BT Al.jpg|Alois Trancy BT Luca Macken.jpg|Luca Macken BT Claude.jpg|Claude Faustus BT Alois T.jpg|Alois Kuroshitsuji.Scans 471826.jpg|Artwork display poster Screenshots Alois and Claude PV.png File:Wounded_alois.png File:Laughing_Alois.png File:Alois_dances.png File:Alois_PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude Walks.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Alois on bed.png Alois Wounds.png Little Alois.png KuroII logo.png Morning KS2.jpg Dark Claude.png Claude takes Alois.png Alois stare.png Kuro II Scr.jpg Alois mug.jpg Next scene Alois.jpg Hanna.jpg Claude confronts Sebastian.jpg Ciel in trunk S2.jpg Sebatsian season 2.jpg Unconscious ciel.jpg Spider in Alois.jpg Ring KS2.jpg Video EVent Butler through the night.jpg Sebastian s2.jpg The traveler deals.png Smiling Sebatsian.png Sebastian snatches.png Sebastian slides.png Sebastian revealed.png Sebastian escapes.png Luca is dead.png Lizzie cries.png Intermission Claude.png Intermission Alois.png Gold to black.png Eye plucking scene.png Claude is stopped.png Claude decides.png Ciel wakes up.png Alois smells the traveler.png Alois punishes Hannah.png Alois offers.png Alois laughing over Arnold.png Alois glares at hannah.png Alois gives roses.png Alois cries.png Alois Contract Mark.png Alois angers.png Trancy ring.png Priest.png Mother and father.png Alois sudden.png Alois smirks.png Alois mother comits suicide.png Alois laughs.png Alois is angry.png Sebastian rows the boat.png Sebastian and servants s2.png Lizzie S2.png Season 2 rain.png Ciel throws hat.png Ciel hangs to the boat.png Undertaker Ciel Seb KII.png Servants KII.png Sebastian Ep 3 KII.png Party KII.png Lizzy newspaper KII.png KII Episode 3.png Ciel Lizzy KII.png Ciel Lizzy KII 2.png Abberline & Lord Randall KII.png Sebby Pig KII.png Sebby Birds KII.png Sebas Punch Bard.png Sebas Angry.png Sebas and Cow.png Sebas Punch KII.png Lizzy Hugs Ciel KII.png Intermission Sebastian KII.png Intermission CIel KII.png Ciel Thinking KII.png Ciel Saves Lizzy KII.png Ciel Dark KII.png Alois ep1.jpg The Actual Photo.png Sebastian Stunned 2.png Sebastian Entertaining Undertaker.png Sebastian ep3.png Claude's Gun.png Claude disguised.png Margaret in Fire.png Grell Searches Over His Book.png Grell Falls Down 1.png Grell Doesn't Get His Soul.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table Front.png Ciel's Contract Revealed.png Ciel Smiles at Seb's Plan.png Ciel Realized The Powder.png Cielep3.png Ciel Facepalm.png Ciel Trailer Ep 4 2.png Akumade Shitsuji desukara.png Aby-boy....png Undertakerhihihi 051.jpg Urmfacesarewell.png Train ep4 049.jpg Maskedman.jpg Trancy mention 047.jpg Cielep4 046.jpg Ciel is sleeping 044.jpg Ciel Sebastian ep3 041.jpg Photo grell 038.jpg Glovelick 037.jpg Pose4 035.jpg Chest grell 033.jpg Maria grell 032.jpg Pose 2 grell 031.jpg Pose 1 grell 030.jpg Ciel laughs 023.jpg Meeting ep3 019.jpg Grell flirts seb 017.jpg Stepped grell 3 016.jpg Step on 015.jpg Freak 014.jpg Intermission ep3.jpg Grell app 010.jpg Flares KII3.jpg Screen 5.jpg The letter.png Invitation.png Ciel blushes to the girl.png Claude's tongue.jpg The ghost ep5.png Yakuza Priest.jpg Trancy sealed letter.jpg Train freak.jpg To the earl.jpg The twin eats.jpg The passenger.jpg The culprit.jpg The cloth.jpg Sushi Granny.jpg Stops the train.jpg Sebastian wonders.jpg Sebastian surprises passengers.jpg Sebastian stares at Claude.jpg Sebastian plans.jpg Sebastian looks.jpg Sebastian looks at the letter.jpg Sebastian looks at Claude.jpg Sebastian hits the bridge.jpg Sebastian guns.jpg Sebastian appeared in front.jpg Roof throw.jpg Revenge.jpg Reaction.jpg Priest boarding.jpg Lunchtime over.jpg Kill.jpg Hitting the bridge.jpg Golden birds at pudding.jpg Corpse at train.jpg Claude stares at Sebastian.jpg Claude spots Sebastian.jpg Claude shows.jpg Claude gives the letter.jpg Claude drinks.jpg Claude continues drinking.jpg Ciel taken hostage.jpg Ciel stares.jpg Ciel spots cholera.jpg Ciel sees the culprit.jpg Ciel receives.jpg Ciel lunch.jpg Ciel carried.jpg Abberline twin.jpg Abberline eats.jpg The ghost ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Claude meets Sebastian.png Claude approaches.png Claude and golden birds around.png Ciel vomits.png Ciel runs through.png Ciel as monk.jpg Abberline jumps forth.png Alois licks Ciel.jpg Trancy and Phantomhive.png Tonchinkan notices problem.png Tonchinkan in party.png Wet Sebastian.png Wet Claude.png Tonchinkan defeated.png Soma asks Sebastian.png Soma season 2.png Thrid problem done.png Soma as Sherlock.png Second swift shift.png Sebastian gives Tanaka his diary.png The maid licks.png Lost memories.png Licking scene.png Intermission 5.png Intermission 5 Alois.png Knowing amnesia.png Indians melts off.png Hannah entertains.png Hannah bleeds of the crown.png First done.png Ep 6 battle.png Coat difference.png Claude angers.png Ciel's eyepatch stolen.png Ciel worries.png Ciel sweats off.png Ciel stares.png Ciel sees Sebastian.png Ciel learns Claude.png Ciel gets the feather.png Ciel feels dizzy.png Ciel ep5.png Alois's clothes.png Alois wants Ciel.png Alois tells Hannah to strip.png Alois suggests.png Alois smirks in disguise.png Alois senses fun.png Alois mad of party.png Alois lines.png Alois insists to clean.png Alois in disguise.png Alois proceeds.png Alois and Claude ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Hannah undresses.png Claude meets Sebastian.png sebastians_contract.PNG claudes_contract.PNG sebastians_red eyes.PNG sebastians_bite in his hand.PNG sebastian_with rose.PNG sebastian_and_claude.PNG Aleister-watches.jpg CielAlois-duel.jpg Claude-triplesPreview.jpg CielAlois-confront.jpg Ciel-Alois.jpg Ciel-dances.jpg Claude-Alois1.jpg Claude-Alois.jpg Vincent-Phantomhive.jpg Bloody-rose.jpg Claude-cut.jpg Ciel-Lau.jpg SebastianKnives.jpg Butler-faces.jpg Claudehold.jpg Claude-catchSebas.jpg Wet-Sebastian.jpg Raven-Spider.jpg Angry-Sebastian.jpg Sebastian-Hannah.jpg Maylene-guns.jpg Ranmao-attacks.jpg Hannah-Licks.jpg Shocked-Sebastian.jpg Kuro-ep6.jpg Red Rose.png Tonchinkan hunts.png Ciel unconsious.png The bleed.png Deal at lake.png Alois dressed at ball.png Alois dances with Lizzy.png Alois and Claude at ball.png SebastiansHandStand.png Alois ep-6.png Sebastian smells the dark rose.jpg Rose Signal - Sebastian.jpg Rose Signal - Claude.jpg Water fight.jpg Red Eyed Claude.jpg Deal confirmed.jpg Ciel meets Alois.jpg Ciel looks away.jpg Alois wanting kill.jpg Hanna desp.jpg Alois approaches Ciel and Sebastian.jpg Claude Attacks Sebastian.jpg Claude skipped.png Guh Alois ep8.png Viscount spots alois and ciel.png Old Trancy seduced.png Luza acting.png Ciel thrusted Alois.png Alois vomits blood.png Alois pitied.png Alois in slavery.png Alois dresses.png Alois cries to Ciel.png Alois cries of bleed.png Alois bled.png Alois combed.png Sebastian repairs his frack1.PNG Sebastian repairs his frack.PNG Alois is surprises.PNG Sebastians take the speer.PNG Sebastians defense.PNG The three attacks sebastian.PNG Sebastian and the three.PNG sebastian_and_his frack1.PNG sebastian_attack.PNG claude_and hanna.PNG claude_and hanna1.PNG alois.PNG sebastian_broken knifes.PNG sebastian_catch.PNG sebastian_blood.PNG sebastian_vs_claude.PNG Sebastian in danger1.PNG Sebastian in danger.PNG Sebastian and claude1.PNG Claude talks with sebastian.PNG Luca and Alois.png Joy ep8.png Alois playing with luca.png Claude is surprises.PNG Sebastian and claude2.PNG Swordmatsch between ciel and alois.PNG Sebastian and claude1.PNG Claude sew lace.png Claude at garden.png Claude and ring.png Ciel shivers.png Ciel Mad.png Tonchinkan brings ingredients.png Claude fawns.png Claude and the team.png Demon triplets.png Broken Weapons.png Alois holds the sword.png Alois Ciel shocked.png Alois and viscount.png Alois and Ciel prepares the duel.png Alois and Ciel prepares the duel 2.png hannah.PNG|Hannah in her Demon Form Ending/Opening Tonchinkan Opening.png Spiders Opening.png Red Moon Opening.png Hannah Opening.png Dark Alois Opening.png Contract Opening.png Claude Opening.png Alois Opening.png KII Ending.jpg KII Opening 3.png KII Opening 2.png KII Logo.png KII Opening 1.png Opening 2 Sebastian KII Opening 2.png Seb Yes My Lord Op 2.png Rosering KII.png Puppet Alois Ciel Opening 2.png KII Opening Logo.png KII Logo Crow.png Grell KII Opening.png Goldrose KII Op 2.png CS KII Opening 2.png Claude Opening 2.png Claude Red Eye Opening 2.png Phantomhive vs Trancy KII.png Sebastian Ciel KII.png Grell Op KII.png Claude's Hand KII Op.png Ciel Sebas Opening KII.png Ciel Smiles Op II.png Ciel KII.png Alois Opening 2.png Alois Opening 2 KII.png Alois KII Contract.png Alois Hall Opening 2.png Alois Ciel Opening.png AC KII Opening 2.png Sebas Claude Op KII.png Ciel Contract Op KII.png Trivia *The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". *The staffs trolled people into believing that Ciel and Sebastian would not be returning. References External links *Official Site in Japanese *MBS site *Twitter Site *Kuroshitsuji Wiki's Kuroshitsuji II Forum Navigations Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime